


Haught Stuff- Nicole Haught Theme Song (music video)

by musicmad10



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmad10/pseuds/musicmad10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix of 3 songs to make this theme song for the character Nicole Haught from Wynonna Earp.<br/>Hope you all enjoy this cheesy mix!<br/>Please credit me @EarpSista on Twitter if you post elsewhere!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught Stuff- Nicole Haught Theme Song (music video)

[Haught Stuff- Nicole Haught Theme Song](https://vimeo.com/177893768) from [Hannah Berry](https://vimeo.com/user54195630) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
